


Don't Leave Me Alone

by CrystalQueer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guns, Murder-Suicide, Suicide, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueer/pseuds/CrystalQueer
Summary: AU in which Veronica comes out of hiding during Meant to Be Yours, but things go wrong and there are two more teens added to Sherwood, Ohio’s body count.





	Don't Leave Me Alone

Hidden in her closet, Veronica could barely see JD from a crack in her door, he was pacing and waving his hands wildly as he spoke about how Westerburg messed her up, and how he was going to blow up Westerburg.

She needed more time to think, but she didn’t have any. She could fake her suicide- or she could confront JD. He loved her, he wouldn’t hurt her.

Taking a deep breath, Veronica opened the door. The hinges creaked slightly. JD stopped and spun on his heel to face her. His hair was messy and his eyes were wild.

In the corner of her room, Veronica could see the ghost of Heather Chandler, smirking, standing in front of Kurt and Ram. She paid them no mind.

“JD,” Veronica said. He didn’t reply, he just stared. “JD, you can’t do this.” Her voice cracked.

“What? Are you going to stop me? After everything Westerburg has done to you? They’ve bullied you, they’ve bullied Martha, they’re terrible! Why do you of all people want to protect them?” JD replied. His voice was raised. Not loud enough to be a shout or to alert Veronica’s parents, but it was full of emotion. Anger and pain.

Her expression twisted into concern and sadness. “They’re teenagers! They don’t deserve to die! And what about the innocent freshman? What about the other victims? You can’t kill everyone!” Another voice crack. Tears welled up in her eyes.

“Some lives have to be sacrificed, it’s for the greater good!” JD argued, gesturing wildly. He had a gun, and that only made Veronica more nervous.

“JD, you can’t do this!” Veronica cried.

“I can,” JD aimed the gun at her. “And I will! You can’t stop me!”

In the corner, Chandler’s smirk grew and her posture shifted until she was standing taller, a hand on her hip, as if to taunt Veronica. Veronica was helpless and Chandler loved watching it, she could get the revenge she deserved.

“JD-!” Veronica said again, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. She never got to finish, she was cut off by a gun shot, and a sharp, burning pain in her chest. “JD!” She said again, weakly as she collapsed.

JD didn’t seem to hear, he didn’t seem to register what he had done. “You see, Veronica? Westerburg has messed you up. You don’t understand, they aren’t worth defending! You’re the only thing that’s right in this broken world, but even you’re messed up!”

“I’m doing the right thing,” JD said. He said it with such conviction, Veronica could tell he truly thought he was right.

She could feel her blood soaking into her clothes, she coukd feel the ghosts’ taunting gazes, she shook. Her chest hurt. “JD,” she coughed for a third time.

He looked over at her and his face went blank.

“Veronica, no!”

He dropped to his knees next to her, but he could do nothing. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and knew Veronica’s parents had heard the gunshot. But that didn’t matter.

Veronica was dead, and he had killed her.

There was no point in blowing up Westerburg, he was going to do it for Veronica, but she wouldn’t be able to see. He had no reason to live. He had one option.

Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer opened Veronica’s bedroom door just in time to see JD kill himself, his body slumping over Veronica’s.

Mrs. Sawyer screamed.

In the corner of the room, silent and unseen, the three ghosts laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://dukesfancyasshorse.tumblr.com/
> 
> please leave a comment if you like it!


End file.
